


Wild Thing/Poor Boy (Medley)

by madansemacabre



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Sex Toys, catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madansemacabre/pseuds/madansemacabre
Summary: Smoker's awaken on his birthday by a very enthusiastic Ace wearing dog ears and a tail - and one thing leads to anotherHAPPY BIRTHDAY, SMOKER!
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Smoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Warm Bundle of Love, At Your Service!

**Author's Note:**

> Did I name this fic after a song from my youth? Sure did! Just wanted to a write a quick ditty for Smoker’s birthday so I hope you enjoy it! It takes place in-canon but fits nicely into the Rise from the Ashes Universe/Ace-Not-Dead AU 
> 
> I only had a chance to review this once before posting so uhhh sorry?

Smoker swallowed a groan back, feeling the warm body rub against his, snapping him awake

Grunting, he squinted his eyes, only to see _Portgas D. Ace_ , in all of his glory, grinding on top him over his bed covers. _It was maddening!_ Smoker could feel him, yet there was this annoying barrier between them

When he went to sleep last night, the brat hadn’t been in his bed, yet now here he was! And not only that, he was wearing absolutely nothing except a proud smirk, a healthy erection and what appeared to be dog ears on his head and a tail coming from behind him

And considering Ace was completely naked, it could only mean the tail was attached one way

_Holy fuck_

_“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you_ ” sang Ace softly as he kept slowly grinding against Smoker, shaking the remaining sleep from his mind

_“Who told you?”_ asked Smoker, taking in the sight, wondering what God at there that he pleased to have such a view in front of him

_“Does it matter?”_ asked Ace, with a grin “So tell me, what does the birthday boy want as a present?”

Smoker snorted, _what a dumb question_

_Was Ace seriously grinding on top of him, naked, wearing a dog tail and ears, asking him what he wants?!_

“It’s right in front of me what I want”

Ace blinked, surprised for a moment but then laughs, leaning in to kiss Smoker hard. Smoker groaned softly into the kiss, returning it with fervor. Smoker kept kissing Ace, drawing out moans from him as his hands trailed down Ace’s body. Smoker’s fingers traced down Ace’s spine until it reached the aforementioned tail . Trailing a circle at the base of tail, Smoker confirmed exactly what he suspected – _it was a plug_

Ace hissed, jerking his hips as Smoker gently pulled at the root of the plug, making it move inside of Ace in turn, flames exploding from his shoulders in surprise

“Have to admit, I can’t say I was expecting such a nice surprise, brat” admitted Smoker as he started to knead Ace’s ass

Ace threw his arms around Smoker’s shoulders, hiding his face in Smoker’s neck as he moaned with every administration. Smoker smiled to himself, he knew he was moving the plug around with every generous grab of Ace’s ass

“P-Please!” moaned Ace, rocking his hips forward, desperate for some friction, but just barely missing Smoker’s own now hard dick _“I need you now!”_

“Hmm, it’s a shame that we’ll need to remove the tail. It’s a good look on you” mumbled Smoker as he got a good grip on the tail’s base and started to slowly pull it out – knowing he was purposely dragging it out for Ace

Ace moaned once more, a small whine as Smoker took his sweet time pulling out the plug. Smoker honestly wished he could have watched Ace put it in

_Maybe next time, if he’s lucky_

The plug came out with a small plop and Ace instantly shoved Smoker back, against the bed. Surprised, Smoker blinked, but only seconds later, Ace had lunged between Smoker’s legs and took his hard length in one shot with his mouth. Smoker groaned, throwing his head back slightly as Ace deep throated him eagerly. Ace exhaled through his nose and buried his face in the hairs at the base of Smoker’s cock and then inhaling deeply. Smoker could see Ace’s eyes roll to the back of his head, clearly turned on

Smoker honestly didn’t know how he felt about how Ace was into his smell, but he couldn’t say he was complaining – _minus some of his clothes going missing_

_Much like he couldn’t complain about the fact that Ace had no gag reflex_

“I don’t know if I’ll last long if you keep sucking me off” admitted Smoker as he felt Ace’s tongue curling around his dick

Ace smirked as he pulled back

“Sorry old man, _keep forgetting that people your age can’t keep it up long_ ”

_“Shut up”_ replied Smoker rolling his eyes, a smile at the corner of his lips

Ace shifted himself to be in a kneeling position between Smoker’s legs as he pulled out a bottle of lube from god knows where 

“So, birthday boy” started Ace as he started to generously lube up Smoker, pumping his dick as he did so _“How do you want me?”_

Smoker lazily smiled at he stared at the gorgeous man between his legs

“ _Like this._ I want to have a good look at you the whole time”

Ace smirked as he shifted to straddle Smoker’s hips. He slowly leaned down, his hand on Smoker’s chest as Ace steadied himself. As he greedily groped Smoker’s chest at the same, grinning ear to ear. Smoker teasingly rolled his eyes as Ace snickered. Ace then lifted himself over Smoker’s cock, using his free hand to guide the length inside of him. Leaning over once more, Ace stole a deep kiss from Smoker as he pressed down on Smoker’s dick

As Ace started to sink down slowly, Smoker couldn’t take his eyes off of him. There was a moan stuck in the back of Ace’s throat as he threw his head back. Soft whines escaped his lips every so often as he took Smoker, inch by inch. Smoker moaned, trying to keep breathing. _Ace was so incredibly tight._ The plug had stretched him, but not as fully stretched as he usually was – _it felt fucking amazing._ And in front of him, _Ace looked extraordinary._ His whole body was flushed, making his freckles more prominent on his skin. It was like Ace’s body was littered in constellations all over his body

Smoker doesn’t know if he’d ever tell Ace, but he was always in awe at Ace’s beauty. He hated so much with every fiber of his being that Ace was a pirate. But if he wasn’t, Smoker wouldn’t be able to trust him. Nobody’s perfect and you should be suspicious of someone who presented as they were

Ace wasn’t perfect by a long shot. He was stubborn, loyal to a fault, cocky, charming as hell and he knew it – but also he doubted his worth. He had a deep sadness in his eyes that Smoker only saw in calm moments

He’d be an idiot if he wasn’t able to see the deep yearning Ace had to belong. Without a doubt that the Whitebeards had helped him with that, and honestly a part of him wondered what it would have been like to meet Ace prior to that. But he isn’t sure if he wants to see Ace in that state. Either way, Smoker figures that with the cards they’ve both been dealt, he could at least give Ace a place in his arms and in his bed

The moonlight was theirs while their played their assigned parts in the sunlight

Maybe one day, if a million things changed, Smoker could openly love Ace under the sun, where he felt Ace truly belonged. His sun kissed skin made that obvious. Regardless, Smoker had to admit that Ace also truly looked beautiful under the moonlight

“Why are you staring?” asked Ace, gasping softly as he finally bottomed out

_“I like the view”_

_“Shut up, old man”_

Ace snorted, turning his head to the side slightly. Smoker wasn’t sure if his cheeks were flushed by the fact that his dick was fully seated in Ace right now or the compliment

_“Do you like this too? Or just the view?”_ asked Ace cheekily as he started to move, rocking his hips hard, making Smoker moan

Smoker gripped Ace’s hips and started to thrust upward, meeting every one of Ace’s movements. Ace jerked slightly, flickers of flames erupting all over his body as he moaned louder. Shifting Ace slightly, Smoker tried again. Ace threw his head back, losing not only his headband with the dog ears, but also momentarily losing his corporal form to the flames and Smoker knew that he hit the bundle of nerves that he was looking for – alas, at the cost of the dog ears

_Aww, he was going to miss those_

“Hold the headboard” instructed Smoker

Ace blinked slightly, leaning forward and held on the headboard tight. Smoker gripped Ace’s hips harder, knowing that he was going to leave bruises, and started to thrust harder and faster into Ace

Ace almost screamed as the moan ripped through his throat, bursting into flames every time Smoker slammed into him

It was only for a moment, but Smoker knew there would be singe marks on the headboard but he didn’t fucking care. Right now, his only concern was making Ace feel amazing

Smoker himself was billowing smoke in response to Ace’s flames, his logia desperate to be with Ace as he kept slamming into him. Ace, to his credit, returned every thrust, rocking his hips down to meet every movement

“ _I-I’m! I’m gonna_ -“ moaned out Ace, but he had hardly time to say the words before his entire body was engulfed in flames as he came

It lasted but a moment and Ace returned to his corporal form, somehow _, tighter than before_ around Smoker’s cock, making him gasp, shocked

Ace whined, moaning loudly as he kept slamming down on Smoker, riding out his orgasm

_“I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you-“_

Smoker moaned loudly, thrusting sharply into Ace, as his own orgasm overwhelmed him

-And Smoker jumped, startled as he blinked into the darkness

He looked around in his cabin, confused to be alone

_“Fuck…was a fucking dream”_ mumbled Smoker as he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up more

But when he shifted slightly _, he felt something that hadn’t been a dream_

_“ ‘re you fucking kidding me_ ” grumbled Smoker as he realized he came not only in his dream. _He was too fucking old for this shit_

“Guess it’s what I get for going to bed drunk”

It was all coming back to him now. Hina had insisted on taking him out last night to celebrate his birthday. They had both gotten piss ass drunk and Smoker had remembered stumbling back to his cabin. Desperate to make sure that none of his men saw how sloshed he was.

He could now feel the headache coming on as he turned his head and spotted a glass of water and what looked like two pain killers on his nightstand. Smoker blinked, slightly surprised and shrugged it off and took the pills. _Guess he wasn’t as drunk as he thought last night_

Smoker sighed as he put the glass back down on the nightstand after taking the pills. He was disappointed that the reality that his night with Ace had been a dream. But also – _what did Smoker expect?_ He had never told Ace when his birthday was and he wasn’t even sure if the two of them were ‘exclusive’ or not. Nothing was every truly discussed minus that Smoker had better not see Ace during the daytime. But with the multiple romps, Smoker was growing fonder and fonder of Ace. In those moments where Ace dropped the bravado and was simply himself, Smoker found himself really enamored with the other

Honestly, he wished one day to have the courage to tell Ace that he didn’t have to come in his cabin with all the bells and whistles, full seduction on. That he could come to just… _spend time together_

But Smoker also knew that it was a line that he wasn’t sure he wanted to cross. Sure Ace telling him that he loved him in the dream had made his stomach feel funny

_Also made him come his pants too_

But it also simply that – _a dream_

_Urgh, he really needed to clean up_

Smoker moved to the side of his bed, trying to get out of it and stopped short, surprised

_Someone was sleeping in his desk chair_

Smoker growled slightly, getting up slowly as he grabbed his jitte by the bed. But instantly softened up, putting the jitte back against the wall when he realized _it was Ace_. Ace, who was curled up into a ball on his chair, sleeping soundly,

Walking up to him, Smoker leaned down and stroked Ace’s cheek with the back of his hand, trying to gently wake him up

“Hey” mumbled Ace sleepily, a dopey smile welcoming Smoker

“Why are you in the chair?” – _and not in my bed_

“Saw you stumbling in drunk” admitted Ace, pointing to the door with his thumb “and I didn’t want you to think I took advantage of you or something, y’know?”

Smoker grunted in agreement, genuinely touched at the thought

“So I got you undressed down to your drawers and put you to bed. I put some water and pain meds on the nightstand too since I figured you’d be hungover as hell this morning. You old guys can’t handle your liquor so good, y’know?” teased Ace, grinning

_Punk_

“Thanks” Smoker had to admit, sleeping in his clothes would have made him feel shittier than he does now. But also, he knew that Ace could have just left him there, drunk out of his mind and fucked off since Smoker was clearly in no state to fuck him

_Instead he stayed and took care of him_

Stayed and made sure _he was okay_

_Fuck, it was hard to keep this uncomplicated when Smoker knew he was falling hard for Ace_

“I went out with a friend to celebrate” admitted Smoker, not knowing why, but wanting to tell Ace anyways

“Celebrate what? Got promoted again?” asked Ace, smiling, his voice still soft with sleep

“Uh…My birthday”

“OH!” replied Ace, surprised, now clearly more awake “Happy birthday! Well, late birthday, I guess, since we’re already tomorrow”

“No, it’s today. Hina had to go back to G8 today so we celebrated last night instead”

_“Oh”_ purred Ace, shifting in the chair to lean over the chair’s arm, cupping his chin in his hand “So tell me, _what does the birthday boy want as a present?”_

Smoker paused. The word going right to his dick as the images of Ace in his dreams flooded back in his mind

“I’m gonna get cleaned up” started Smoker, pointing with his thumb towards his bathroom “And when I get out of there…”

Smoker sighed; _he was too tired to pretend right now to deny what he truly wanted right now_

“I want you in my bed, keeping my bed warm and then, when I come back, I just want to go to sleep… _with you_ ”

Smoker knew he was taking a risk. This was implying that he wanted more than sex from Ace but he was tired. It was time to put his cards on table

_The ball was now in Ace’s court_

Ace looked at Smoker surprised, almost unbelieving at the words. But then the realization of the implications of Smoker’s words clearly hit him and Ace smiled brightly

“Consider it done!” exclaimed Ace happily as he scrambled out of the chair and quickly started to strip “I’ll be right in there, waiting for ya! Now get!”

Smoker couldn’t help but smile

Smoker cleaned himself up fast to rejoin Ace in his room. Once back in his room, he crawled into the now warm and toasty bed with Ace. Ace instantly curled himself around Smoker, arms around Smoker’s shoulders as he lazily wrapped his legs around Smoker’s waist. Smoker sighed happily as Ace planted soft kisses all over his face. At the same time, Ace’s thumbs were massaging behind Smoker’s ears, making him moan softly. Ace’s voice was soft, barely audible as he quietly sang him happy birthday as Smoker felt himself be lull to sleep

Smoker had no idea what the future held in store for him and Ace. But right now, he knew one thing for sure – _he’d never forget this birthday_


	2. ~OMAKE~ (WHAT YEAR IS IT??)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMAKE? What year is it?? Yeah yeah, just read it

“HOLY SHIT, SMOKER! LOOK AT THIS!”

Smoker grunted, _wondering what the fuck Hina was so excited about_ as she kept pointing at a glass window. He snorted; she was almost plastered against the glass

_They were too drunk for this_

“LOOK! You can be a kitty!”

Smoker blinked, looking at the display, showing off a new collection the store had – which looked like cat ears and a tail. But how did it attac- _Oh_

Blinking again, Smoker backed up slightly to see it was a display to a sex shop

_Okay, now it made sense_

“Smoker…” started Hina, snorting as she giggled _“Smoker would make a stupid looking kitty”_

_“Shut up”_ replied Smoker, but then he spotted the set besides the cat one…of dog parts

_Huh_

“I prefer dogs to cats” mumbled Smoker – that shit would look dumb on him though, _he knew that much_

_But on Ace?_

_Fuck, he thinks he’d lose it if he ever saw Ace wearing something like that_

But he’d be way too fucking embarrassed to buy it for Ace and wouldn’t have the nerve to bring it up to Ace either as an idea

“Hina would be sexy kitty” stated Hina, proud of herself

_“Sure”_ replied Smoker, mesmerized by the idea of Ace dolled up with the accessories

_“HEY NICE TITS, BABE!”_

Both Hina and Smoker turned to look at the catcaller incredibly

_“Hina go smash his face in!”_ stated Hina as she stormed off in the dumbass’ direction

“Imma watch”

And the dog ears and tails were forgotten

_Or were they?_

**Author's Note:**

> Psst, a little extra scene in chapter 2


End file.
